John Wraith
John Wraith is the head of Weapon X. Biography Wraith was the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Weapon X program, a program that manipulated and used Mutants as field weapons. They were kept in horrific conditions, and the only one that volunteered was the earliest known 'Weapon', Victor Creed. James Howlett was captured and his memory erased by Wraith and was known as Wolverine, and was the top asset in Weapon X. In the Gulf War, Howlett was briefly freed by Iraqi soldiers, and Wraith responded to a call from Nick Fury to find him, but Howlett was gone. Howlett returned to Wraith with a severely injured Nick Fury. Howlett eventually escaped, angering Wraith. Erik Lensherr gave him a tip and Wraith captured Howlett, but when the X-Men came for him, Wraith fled. He got in a car driven by Liebowitz, but Howlett caused Liebowitz to hit a tree, shooting the two through the windshield. Wraith saw Liebowitz's decapitated head and was about to be killed by Howlett, but was just scarred as Howlett dragged his claw across Wraith's face. Wraith continued moving Weapon X with Creed, Kurt Wagner, Cain Marko, and Marian Carlyle as his Mutant agents. In Japan, Carlyle tracked the X-Men's Blackbird to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Weapon X stormed the school to capture the X-Men and Howlett, but Howlett had vanished. The other X-Men were imprisoned, and Wraith got his superior Thaddeus Ross to agree to send the X-Men after Fury who had vanished on a mission, and complete his mission. Wraith mocked and gave the X-Men orders via his earpiece, and the missions were completed. Jean Gray isolated Atul Pandya, the doctor responsible for the genetics experiment. Wraith was given a kill order for Pandya, and threatened to kill Scott Summers if Gray did not comply, forcing her to kill Pandya. With his assistant Abraham Cornelius, Wraith had hooked Charles Xavier into Cerebro, allowing a massive range of telepathic powers to fall in Weapon X's control. Wraith used it to find Howlett and have him captured. In a video call with Ross, Wraith learned that Weapon X was going to be phased out. Unwilling, Wraith had Cerebro detonate a bomb in where Ross was meeting with other military personnel. Cornelius showed Wraith an abnormality in Howlett's X-Rays, and Wraith realized it was a tracking device. The Brotherhood of Mutants stormed the building and cut the power. Wraith shot Xavier three times in the chest before fleeing to a helicopter that Franklin Dukes grabbed. After Gray told the Mutants to spare him, Dukes let Wraith go. However, Ororo Munroe shot a lightning bolt to destroy the helicopter and kill Wraith. Wagner saved Wraith, but Wraith was immediately shot by an arriving Nick Fury in the chest, ending him and Weapon X. Abilities and Traits Wraith is heartless, and extremely manipulative. He has a deep hatred of Mutants, and believes that capturing and killing them is the best solution. As the head of Weapon X, Wraith deeply believed in his mission, saying he need killers with no morality to deal with global threats. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game''